1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire storage compartment, particularly for pick-up trucks and other vehicles wherein the spare tire storage is below the frame of the vehicle.
1. Related Art
Several types of vehicles provide for storage of the spare tire underneath the vehicle near the rear. Most common among these are light pick-up trucks and station wagons. Access to the spare tire so located can be difficult and time consuming. For instance, removing the spare tire may require that the operator or mechanic physically crawl under the vehicle and manipulate the retention mechanism and wrestle the spare tire from under the vehicle. Replacement of the tire is just as time consuming and arduous. Some people prefer to take the vehicle to a service station or garage which has a lift in order to facilitate the removal and replacement of the spare tire. However, tires do not conveniently go flat in or near such establishments, leaving the operator no choice at least as to the removal of the spare. In such cases, due to the difficulty of replacement of the tire, it is commonly tossed into the freight compartment of the vehicle taking up useful space and exposing the tire (and wheel) to the risk of theft.
Pick-up trucks especially may be ordered with "custom" rear bumpers which are desirable as much for appearance as well as particular functions. Such bumpers may ordered from and attached by the dealer or may be bought and installed by the owner. Particularly popular are "step" bumpers which have a cut out or step in the enter portion of the bumper to allow easy access over the tailgate of a pick-up truck. Often these "step" bumpers include one or more apertures in the step for installation of towing "balls". In such cases, the bumpers must be of sufficient strength and be attached securely in order to support both the "tongue" and "towing" weight of the trailer or other towed apparatus.
Attachment of such a bumper to the vehicle frame is rather simple. Several bolt holes are provided in the two main longitudinal vehicle frame members. The bumper is provided with extensions which align with the frame and bolt holes allowing the bumper to be secured to the frame with suitably sized bolts and nuts.
The inventor hereof thus conceived of a simply installed combination bumper and tire storage compartment which allows easy access to the spare tire and at the same time provides for a decorative and useful bumper.